Kundiman
by crystalline'maia
Summary: It was like being free from rusted chains, flying like a free bird in the blue sky, and for us students: the feeling of sheer happiness just after exams. That's what Len felt like - freedom, no worries, and plain relief - when Kahoko gave him love.


**Kundiman**

_La Corda d'Oro © Yuki Kure_

'_Kundiman' song meaning © Silent Sanctuary – used as story reference_

_I'M BACK! Yeah . . ._

_xxx_

"This is so _sweet!" _exclaimed Hino Kahoko after taking her first bite of strawberry cream pie.

Tsukimori Len and she have been dating for about a month now. Amou Nami had saw them kissing just after the fourth concours on the school rooftop. Nami didn't waste a minute and immediately scattered the news to the whole school, shocking all of the students (including the teachers, and _mysteriously _excluding Kanazawa). But the news had hit Kahoko's admirers most.

Tsuchiura Ryotaro came back to playing soccer and began treating her just like a sister. Hihara Kazuki had strangely started acting less cheerful than usual, then grinning up to his ears when asked about his new behavior. Yunoki Azuma had tried to suppress his disappointment, but just ended up twitching a smile whenever Kahoko and Len were mentioned. Shimizu Keiichi and Fuuyumi Shouko, on the other hand, ended up dating just after a week when the news broke out about Kahoko and Len.

Len smiled at the sight. Kahoko looked up at him with a pout.

"What's with the _enigmatic _smile?" asked Kahoko doubtfully, putting down her fork.

"Nothing . . ."

"Don't you _nothing _me Tsukimori Len," said Kahoko skeptically. "I know that you're thinking about something."

"_Really, _Hino Kahoko, you're ever so curious about the thoughts in my mind. I don't know if it'll be comfortable for your delicate ears though." Len let out an evil smile.

"All _right_!" said Kahoko, flushing madly.

But what was really in Len's mind was: _As sweet as you love me . . . Kaho . . ._

_xxx_

It was the best kiss he will ever have. The kiss from Kahoko.

When their lips parted, unlimited doors of possibilities had opened for Len. It was like being free from rusted chains, flying like a free bird in the blue sky, and for us students: the feeling of sheer happiness just after exams.

His once gray life had now turned into a mixture of vibrant colors. Kahoko . . . all because of her . . . his chains had broken, his wings were repaired, and his heart . . . started to feel emotions again.

_xxx_

On the school rooftop was two people. One was sitting on one of the benches, while the other was lying on her lap.

It was very comfortable . . . warm . . . satisfying . . . for Len. It was pure bliss, lying his head on her lap with her head directly above his.

"Hey, Len . . ." said Kahoko as her cheeks began to glow pink.

"Hn?

"I really love you."

_xxx_

"It's going to be all right, okay, Len?" said Kahoko.

Then she hugged him, just like that.

"But," whispered Len into her ear, "I'll be far away from you . . . and now that we're . . ."

"I don't care if you go even to Pluto at all," said Kahoko softly, tightening her grip around Len's shoulders.

It was heartwarming. Even _you_ could tell.

_xxx_

"I'll be leaving tomorrow," said Len, leaning on Kahoko's shoulder while sitting on the rooftop's bench.

Both were staring at the far horizon, staring at the setting sun in the midst of the colorful sky.

"I know," said Kahoko, chuckling a bit, still staring at the sun, "you've said that a million times already."

Len slightly smiled. Without Kahoko noticing, he lifted his head from her shoulder and stared at her as the last rays of the sun dawned upon her gentle face.

_xxx_

"This is . . ." muttered Kahoko, her head down as her fringes covered her face.

Today was the day when they will part. Len was going to Europe, to pursue his musical education. They were at the airport, and they spent their last minutes together trying to say the farewell that just won't get out of their mouths.

". . . g – goodbye, then?" she continued while tears started streaming down her face.

"I suppose so . . ." said Len softly, avoiding Kahoko's sight. "I'll come back, I promise."

_xxx_

one week later . . .

She sobbed.

one month later . . .

She cried.

one year later . . .

She tried to recover.

seven years later . . .

_LEN TSUKIMORI BUYS ENGAGEMENT RING_

The newspaper headline had said.

Maybe he had already forgotten about _her._

_Her . . ._

the one who showed him all the possibilities if he would _love_

the one that _loved _him

and the one who keeps on _loving _him although she lost all hope

that he will ever _love _her again . . .

_xxx_

"I thought you wouldn't come," said that familiar voice.

The night was serene. They were standing on the school rooftop.

Kahoko tried to make out the talking person's face, but the darkness was too thick to see through. The clouds were covering the glowing moon.

"W – who are you?" asked Kahoko into the darkness.

Then, the clouds drifted away and the moonlight dawned upon his face. The blue haired, golden eyed boy that she had loved . . . now turned into a full-grown man, standing a few meters away from her. The moonlight's rays draped him completely, and she knew that . . .

_xxx_

. . . he loved her too.

#


End file.
